


We can be heroes

by alles_gutt



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alles_gutt/pseuds/alles_gutt
Summary: Sander shows up to Robbe's school to talk, the whole world tilts.
Relationships: Robbe Ijzermans/Sander Driesen
Kudos: 210





	We can be heroes

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea but didn't have much time to write it.
> 
> All mistakes and errors are mine.
> 
> Hope you enjoy anyway. :)

Robbe was feeling good. Okay good was a bit of a stretch but Robbe was feeling better. He was doing okay. Coming out to Jens had lifted such a weight off his shoulders. His best friend knew he liked dudes and didn’t care. Jens didn’t act weird or too okay with it. He was very Jens about it all. Shrugging his shoulders and acted like Robbe just told him the sky was blue.

Robbe loved him for that.

They made plans to go to Jens to pick up their skateboards and then head to the park. Robbe needed some time with his bestie. Life had been so stressful lately. He just wanted to chill and skate and not think for an hour or two.

Robbe was in such a good mood, so involved in his and Jens conversation, he didn’t even notice the bleach blonde waiting outside of his school for him until said blonde called his name.

Robbe’s stomach dropped, his carefree mood evaporating in an instance. Robbe watched as Sander took long strides towards him.

“Hey, I was waiting for you.”

“Why?”

“I need to talk to you.”

“Yeah well I needed not to see you kissing your supposed ex-girlfriend a few hours after you told me you loved me. We don’t always get what we need.”

Robbe turned away, not wanting to entertain any more of Sander’s bullshit.

“Robbe, please?”

“Leave me alone, Sander.”

Robbe kept walking, feeling Jens sticking close to his side. Suddenly a large hand grabbed Robbe’s shoulder but before he could do anything, Jens had ripped Sander’s hand off Robbe and had Sander’s shirt fisted in his hand.

“Don’t touch him, he said he doesn’t want to talk asshole!”

In that instance, the world tilted.

One second Jan had Sander by the front of the shirt, next Sander suddenly pulled back so violently, his body hit the brick wall behind him with an audible crack. Robbe could see the panic in Sander’s face as he watched Sander slide down the wall, curling up into a ball, covering him head with his hands.

Jens looked even more shocked than Robbe, who’s stomach dropped as he listened to the whimpering sounds coming for the bleach blonde boy currently curled up on the concrete.

Jens turned to Robbe, “I did mean…..I didn’t push him……I don’t know…..what the fuck happened?”

Robbe knew. It was the same thing that made him flinch whenever someone unexpectedly got too close, that made him jump when someone touched him when he wasn’t expecting it. Sander acted like the night they got beaten up hadn’t affected him but seeing him like this right now, Robbe knew that was a lie.

“It wasn’t you.”

Robbe shoved his backpack into Jens’ arms and slowly approached Sander.

“Sander?”

The sound of Robbe’s voice seemed to make Sander curl further into himself. Robbe stopped a few feet from the blonde and knelt down.

“San? It’s me, Robbe. Can you hear me?”

This close up Robbe could see Sander’s back rising and falling quickly with his fast shallow breathing. Robbe wasn’t sure if reaching out and touching Sander was the right thing to do at this moment but he needed to do something so he kept on talking.

“I’m right here, Sander. Nothing and no one is going to hurt you, I won’t let it. I know your scared but I swear you are safe. Sander? Can you hear me? I’m right here.”

Robbe didn’t feel like what he was saying getting through to Sander who was still shaking and breathing too fast. Robbe bit his lip in frustration trying to think of anything that would bring Sander back to himself. There was only one thing that Robbe could think of but he wasn’t sure.

Looking over his shoulder at Jens still standing there looking shaken and worried. Robbe looked at back at Sander, took a deep breath and made his decision.

He moved closer Sander until only a couple of inches of space were left between them but he still wasn’t touching. Robbe looked at the top of Sander’s head, Sander’s large hands fisted so hard in his own hair, Robbe could see his knuckles were white.

This strengthened his resolve. Robbe took in a shaky breath and on his exhale started to shakily sing.

“ _I…..I will be king._  
 _And you, you will be king._ ”

Robbe nervously cleared his throat, conscious of Jens weighted stare on his back.

_“Though nothing, will drive them away._   
_We can beat them, just for one day.”_

Robbe could see Sander’s hands start to loosen, it was working.

_“We can be heroes_   
_Just for one day.”_

Sander’s breathing was starting to slow.

“ _And you_  
 _You can be mean._  
 _“And I, I’ll drink all the time."_

Robbe wanted to laugh at the irony of that lyric.

_‘"Cause we're lovers_   
_And that is a fact.”_   
_“Yes, we're lovers_   
_And that is that.”_

Robbe swallowed the sudden wave of sadness because they were anything anymore. They didn’t even get to the lovers part, much to Robbe dismay.

_“Though nothing_   
_Will keep us together_   
_We could steal time_   
_Just for one day.”_

Robbe could see Sander’s body starting to relax and uncurl slightly.

_“We can be heroes_   
_For ever and ever_   
_What d'you say?”_

Robbe stopped singing when he saw Sander head starting to lift from where it had been tucked into his chest. Suddenly green eyes met his, there was so much pain and hurt, fear and anxiety. Tears staining his flawless face. As angry as Robbe was, a bigger part of him wanted to take that all away.

“You have a terrible singing voice.” came Sander’s deep, tear-stained voice.

Robbe didn’t know whether to be offended or released but a snorted laugh from Jens broke their connection.

“And you are ungrateful. Zero stars.”

This gained a small smile from Sander much to Robbe’s relief. He couldn’t help but throw his arms around Sander and bring him into an awkward but much needed hug. Sander didn’t seem to mind the awkward angle, burrowing himself into Robbe. Burring his face into Robbe’s neck, sending shivers down Robbe spine. Robbe felt Sander take a deep breath, breathing Robbe in, then seemed to collapse into Robbe completely exhausted. Robbe held him tighter.

“Of course all it takes is Bowie to bring you back.”

Sander pulled his face back slightly, sincere green eyes staring up at Robbe.

“It was Bowie that brought me back.”

Robbe’s heart picked up a little at that. Robbe knew how much Sander loved Bowie, that statement meant a lot, way more than Robbe was willing to let himself think about at this moment.

Sander saved him from over thinking it,

“I’m so sorry for everything, Robbe.”

Robbe sighed.

“I know you are.”

And he did. Robbe didn’t know why Sander did what he did but every fibre in his being told him that if Sander could take back what he did, he would.

“I just-“

Robbe cut him off not ready to have this conversation on the cold sidewalk in front of Jens.

“Hey, we’ll talk okay? You were right, we need to clear the air. But not here. let me take you back to your house.”

Sander stiffened and Robbe felt it immediately.

“What’s wrong?”

Sander shrugged.

“Nothing. I just….”

Robbe could see Sander struggling.

“You…???”

Sander took a deep breath.

“I don’t really have a place right now.”

Robbe frowned.

“What do you mean?”

Sander shrugged again like it was no big deal.

“I broke up with Britt the night of the party. I just felt so terrible about what I did to you. I knew I couldn’t go on pretending. So I broke up with her and she kicked me out.”

Robbe was horrified.

“That was days ago, where have you been staying?”

Sander remained silent.

“Where have you been staying, Sander?”

Sander licked his lips nervously.

“I was sleeping at my school for the first few nights but I almost got caught and I can’t risk getting expelled. So I ended up on a park bench last last couple of nights”

“Shit.”

Robbe held him a little tighter.

“Well then you can come home with me.”

Sander shook his head.

“No Robbe, that isn’t why I came to see you. I wanted to say I’m sorry that’s all. I’m not your problem.”

Robbe shook his head, he wasn’t letting this go.

“You are not a problem, your someone I care about who needs help. You say your sorry and you want to make it up to me? Well, you can partly make it up to me right here right now? Come home with me so I don’t spend a restless night worrying about you.”

Sander took this in then gave Robbe a small smile.

“So you care about me, huh?”

Robbe rolled his eyes.

“Has that ever been a question?”

Sander looked sheepish.

“I guess not.”

Robbe started to push himself up.

“Come on, this concrete is really uncomfortable.”

They helped each other stand, Jens cautiously approached, handing Robbe is backpack.

“Look I’m sorry for-“

Sander cut him off.

“It wasn’t you, not really.”

Jens smiled.

“Cool.”

He turned to Robbe.

“Do you need help getting home?”

Robbe shook his head.

“We’ll be okay. Rain check on the skate park?”

Jens fist bumped him.

“Definitely. Call me.”

With that Jens took off, leaving Robbe alone with Sander. Robbe looked over at Sander who’s head was down, his hands stuffed into his jean pockets.

“Let’s go home.”

Sander looked up at Robbe, green eyes a little less sad, a little less pained, a little less anxious. A little more hopeful.

At this moment, that is all Robbe could ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go my lovelies.
> 
> Please comment below, I'd love to know your thoughts.
> 
> You can follow me at alles-gutt.tumblr.com if you want to continue to witness my shenanigans.


End file.
